


Riptide Lover fanart: 'In the Grotto'

by DulcimerGecko



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Merlock, Sherlock AU, merfolk are not dainty sea sirens and are actually quite dangerous, mermaid au, merman!Sherlock, riptide_lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulcimerGecko/pseuds/DulcimerGecko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for Jinglebell's marvelous 'Riptide Lover'.</p><p>Excerpt:</p><p>  <i> "Bemused, the merman snorted air across the water surface. His tail waved gently behind him, parallel to the ocean floor. In the light of day, John could see the entire length of the creature’s body underneath the sunlit water. Although he had the torso of a human man, the merman’s fish tail was much longer and heavier than any illustration John had ever seen. It was hard to tell from this angle, but John estimated that tail was nearly three meters long…"  </i></p><p>  <em>--</em><em>Ch. 02 of 'Riptide Lover' by Jinglebell</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Riptide Lover fanart: 'In the Grotto'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jinglebell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinglebell/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Riptide Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312978) by [jinglebell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinglebell/pseuds/jinglebell). 



**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://dulcimergecko.tumblr.com/) if you want to stop by and say 'hello'. 


End file.
